Seducing er Scaring Hogwarts
by xHanachanx
Summary: A story about 2 girls that had been raised away from the wizard world and suddenly thrown into their 6th year at Hogwarts. R&R Please!


Seducing er Scaring Hogwarts  
To those of you wondering what the hell I am doing, I am remaking a story I have already published. I look back at the original, and as lovely as it is, I'm pretty sure that because of how random it is, not that many people are going to read it. And to those who do, I'm sure they would be disappointed to see that I am not as random as I was before. SO I leave the other one untouched and start from the beginning. You **don't** need to know the other story in order to know what is going on.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

It was the beginning of summer when I found out that I was a witch. I had been so happy about summer vacation; there was no studying and definitely no homework. When I got home, my house was empty and my mother sat there with a smile on her face. Now, a smile on my mother's face is not always a good thing, so I knew to expect news.

"We're moving to England." Was all it took, it was rather frustrating at the time, all I could think of was how lonely I was going to be. Later I found out that my friend Simone also moved here with me, an old crinkly man popped up the next day and announced that we were witches. We thought he must have escaped some mental institution or on some sort of drugs, until our parents confirmed everything. We were going to be in sixth years at a school, something about warts. Apparently, since both our parents moved to Canada before they had us, there was a bit of a mix up and…well…they thought we didn't exist and something about being pure bloods. The old man, was very kind, he thought it would only suitable that we were in the same year as everyone else our age were. So, they gave us some endless amount of tutoring, I thought I would die, but I won't lie…Much better than math. So after two months of tears, sweat and torture we caught up and now we were going to board our train. So this was goodbye, I was going to miss my mom, I couldn't help but be really nervous.

"Have fun girls, we hope you have a good time in school!" Simone's mother said.  
"Michelle, study hard." My Asian mother said.

The train made a clear noise that it was time to go. Simone's parents gave her a hug; my mom gave me nun chucks. She said something about them being useful later, it was rather embarrassing.

"Now that my mom's gone…" I sighed sliding down the seat.

"Great, you're going to be your usual crazy self, special me." Simone sarcastically added with a smile.  
"Don't do anything stupid to embarrass me." She added

"You mean like run around the compartment while yelling 'CHOO CHOO' really loudly?" I smirked and stood up.

"Exactly," Simone said pulling out her wand. "You do anything and I will cast a rather interesting hex on you?" Simone smirked while prodding Michelle with her wand.

"Hey! Hey! No touching the Michelle? I feel rather confidant that I am safe seeing how I have to wear this." OI referenced to my skirt.

"You're right, that is a life time sentence for you." Simone sniggered.

But see, I had a secret. I actually enjoyed wearing skirts, I'd grown out of being a tom boy a long time ago, yeah sure the clothes were rather comfortable but I was actually too embarrassed to come out and wear a skirt myself. Hogwarts having a uniform that was conveniently a skirt was good news to me, I still pretended to not to like it. I also had practice wearing makeup everyday at night and had become surprisingly skilled at putting it on. I looked like someone else when I had makeup on, but all that was left was my short shaggy brown hair. Even while in England I started tweezing my eyebrows but even than that made a bit of a difference in looks.

Meanwhile back with the parents:

"They're gone!" Michelle's mom grinned.

"It's about time. I was beginning to wonder when they were going to get that letter!" Simone's mom grinned.

"What's important is, they're gone. Paaaaaarrrttyyyy!!" Simone's dad yelled.

Out of nowhere the music started blaring and the parents started dancing to Lil' Wayne. (Seriously, picture your own parents dancing to any Lil' Wayne song of your choice, it's a scary thought isn't it.)

Meanwhile Michelle and Simone where getting acquainted with the 3 people who asked if they could share their compartment.

"My name is Simone Turner; I'm going to be in sixth year this year." Simone smiled.  
"I'm Michelle Fujiwara, same story as her." Michelle yawned while pointing at Simone.  
"Fudge what?" The red head stupidly said.  
"Fuji-wara." Michelle impatiently said.

"Oh well, I'm Hermione Granger." The rather bushy haired girl smiled.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Rom smiled than shook hands with Michelle and Simone.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He smiled. He was expecting the girls to open their eyes widely and say "_The _Harry Potter?!" But they didn't, they both treated him like he was any other person. This kind of made Harry uncomfortable, I mean, he did want to be treated like every other 16 year old but it was just odd for people to not acknowledge him as they boy who lived.

"So…How'd you get that scar?" Michelle stared at him excitedly.

"Michelle." Simone looked at her disapprovingly.

"From a man called Voldemort." Harry sighed.  
"Voldemort? What is that, his street name or something?" Michelle looked disgusted.

"…My parents were killed by a man named Voldemort." Harry heavily sighed. It was odd because they didn't even flinch at his name. "My mother protected me with very strong magic before she died, and went Voldemort went to kill me, he only left a scar instead, which left this." Harry said pointing to his forehead.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Simone sadly said.

"That must be really hard to not live with your parents." Michelle finally said.

"Yeah" Harry sighed.

"So, what house are you in? I don't think I've ever seen you two before." Ron asked curiously.

"Oh…well, we aren't in a house." Simone sheepishly smiled.

"…What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously. She had never heard of anything like that.

Simone started explaining our story to the trio and by the end of it they still had many questions that we couldn't answer because we didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Since you're new to Hogwarts, I highly recommend reading _Hogwarts: A History_." Hermione said.

"Don't mind her, she reads too much." Ron smiled who was elbowed by Hermione right afterwards.

"Great, she and Simone can be best friends and form a little book club or something." Michelle yawned.

Both Hermione and Simone looked highly delighted by the last idea.

As the train ride continued the 5 of them became more and more friends with each other.

"I sure hope that you three will be in Gryffindor." Harry smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but sure." Michelle said eating her chocolate frog. Simone after witnessing her chocolate frog climb the compartment window was highly disturbed and didn't want to have anymore.

"Firs' years over 'ere. Firs' years! O' an' those new sixth 'ears come too!" A voice was calling to the students.

"Ah! There's Hagrid!" Harry smiled and the other 4 followed him to Hagrid.  
Right in front of them quite a large man was standing over them holding a small lamp. Both Simone and Michelle were amazed by him.

"And I already am short enough…" Michelle grumbled. Hagrid did not look too happy seeing how some of the first years were amazed by him and a lot of them were poking him, soon Michelle joined in.

Hermione asked what Michelle and Simone were supposed to do. Hagrid grinned and said that he was supposed to keep a look out for them and told the two to follow the first years.

"See you guys in the great hall!" Ron waved.

After that Hagrid took 'em on the boats and Michelle almost fell out into the water because she was busy staring at the water hoping to catch a glimpse of fish. When they arrived they climbed a flight of stairs and stopped to see a cat that was gray and had beautiful black stripes. The lovely cat transformed into a well-aged witch and again the first years started murmuring with excitement, while some clapped.

'Hello, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Minerva McGonagal, please wait here and wait to be sorted. Now I must go off I will be back!' McGonagall said in quite a hurry leaving Michelle, Simone and the first years. After 20minutes of waiting McGonagall came running and opened the doors, everyone was just standing there looking at the view before them, some even had their mouth wide open.

'Well, hurry on!! They aren't waiting for you all day!' McGonagal had said sternly.

Everyone nodded and paced into the great wall looking around them to see a beautiful starry ceiling above them. Finally they stopped right in front of the sorting hat while Dumbledore welcomed them all warmly with his usual happy twinkle in his eyes said his warnings and the sorting hat started singing his song.

'_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan._

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School begun. _

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues _

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _

_Would always be the best; _

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin _

_Loved those with great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about the ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind _

_And tell where you belong._'

The Hat Sang, everyone looked at the hat and stared with delight…

Our two heroines just stood there Simone was looking around for any hot guys while Michelle was slightly frightened by the talking hat.

Soon all the first years had been placed into their house except Michelle and Simone.

''Simone Turner!'' McGonagall's firm voiced echoed the hall.

Simone slowly walked towards the hat sat down, and placed it on her head. She could see all the students of Hogwarts watching her and even feel the eyes of the teachers watching her back.

"_Hmmm_" The Hat had pondered.

Simone sat there quietly while the Sorting hat thought of her house.  
_  
"__Hmm…good grades, a bit of bravery OH! I'm sorry I found that out…_"Growled the hat.

'Found out what?' Simone asked anxiously.

"_Time of month eh?_"

Simone just sat there saying nothing while she was bright pink.

And quietly replied with a slight pissed off voice,

'Could you have said that any louder yo-' and just before she could finish her sentence the hat announced her house.

_'GRYFFINDOR!!!_'

Simone whispered 'Good Luck' to Michelle on her way to her way to her new house who were all clapping and cheering.

'Michelle Fujiwara!' Again McGonagal's voice echoed the hall.

Michelle slowly sat down on the stool, somewhat scared that a talking hat was going to be placed upon her head.

"_Hmmmmm…" _The hat had pondered.

"_Bravery…But a high ambition for power…" _Michelle was beginning to like this hat already.

"Can I keep you?" Michelle smiled. A hat that complimented you daily, how awesome was that?

The hat chose to ignore her.

"_Well I say you belong in…_Slytherin!" Michelle looked up and was kind of choked to be away from Simone.

She looked up towards Simone; she saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione looked rather shocked to see her put in Slytherin.

***

The nest Morning when Michelle woke up, she trailed off to the Great Hall in hopes to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Simone. To her luck all 4 for them were there.

"Gooood morning!" Michelle chirped. The four of them looked up at her with a bit of shame.  
"Hey…" Simone weakly grinned.  
"How's your morning?" Michelle smiled  
"Great." Ron mumbled.  
It would have taken any idiot to not notice something was wrong.

"Alright guys…What's up?" Michelle asked.

"You're in bloody Slytherin. That's it." Ron exclaimed.

"So?" Michelle asked. They were sadder to be away than her than she expected. She felt loved!

"Well, the lot of Slytherin is _evil_." Harry mumbled.

"No they aren't!" Michelle huffed angrily. I mean, sure she did notice they did look _rather _evil but you know, some people aren't blessed with happy looking faces and this seemed to be the case for a lot of the people in Slytherin.

"There are a large amount of Death Eaters in Slytherin." Simone sneered. She couldn't believe that Michelle was going to be one of them.

"What the hell is a _Death Eater_?" Michelle fought back.

"Death Eaters happen to be the followers of Voldemort! You know, the guy who killed my parents!" Harry snapped back.

Michelle made the 'O' face immediately. That was pretty awkward news right there, she saw her new housemates in a whole new different light.

"I-I…I'm sure that there are a few nice people in there!" Michelle stammered.

"By few you mean none." Hermione grumbled.

"So this is it? I'm going to be discriminated just for the fact that I'm in certain house." Michelle angrily said.  
"Well fine. I'll go join my house of evil, maybe they won't treat me like the way you guys treat me for being different." Michelle sighed and joined her house for breakfast.

"You know…she has a point. We are discriminating purely based on house, we aren't being fair." Hermione silently said.

"We'll she's in bloody Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed.

"And I'm not a pure blood!" Hermione hissed back. "If you guys are willing to except me, and not her, that's not fair. I don't know about you guys but I'm going to apologize to her later." Hermione angrily said. Simone agreed with Hermione and asked if she could join her as well.

The boys looked down and silently ate their breakfast. They knew she was right and that's what sucked the most.

"You don't have to put up with that crap from them." A handsome blonde boy smirked at Michelle.

"Thanks." Michelle smiled and continued to eat her eggs.

"The name is Draco, Draco Malfoy." The boy extended his hand out.  
"Michelle Fujiwara." Michelle smiled back. She didn't get what they meant about Slytherins being evil.

Draco didn't know how to pronounce her last name; nonetheless, he'll just call her by her first name!

"These are my friends Vincent, Gregory and…Pansy." Draco looked at the rather chubby girl clinging to his arm happily.

"Nice to meet you." Michelle smiled. These people seemed really nice people.

"So I saw you talking with Potter earlier" Draco commented.

"Yeah," Michelle said sourly while picking her food.

"You shouldn't waste time on him." Draco smirked. I glanced up to notice Simone eyeing Draco from the Gryffindor table. I immediately realized that he was going to be her Hogwarts idol from now on…

"Pay attention to meeee!!" Pansy whined while fluttering her eye lashes. Now, I have nothing against fat people but this girl, really needed…to lose weight.

"So, Draco what I'm hearing really negative things about Slytherin. Why is it?" I asked. He seemed like he would reply to me honestly.

"The others, they are jealous of the opportunities that are given to us. Slytherin is the house of the great, ambitious and bold." Draco smirked yet again. He really seemed to enjoy smirking.

"Classes will be starting soon, care to join me?" Draco offered a hand.

"Why I would love to!" Shrilled Pansy grabbing his hand.

"Get-Off-Me-Parkinson." Draco glared. She was around him day and night, he knew a lot of people mistook her for being his girlfriend.

"Why are you so nice to her?! You're never this kind to me! You still don't call me by my beautiful first name but you call her by her first name!!" Pansy whined.

"That is because unlike certain people," Draco spat "she doesn't try to 'seduce' me and it seems like she respects personal space." Vincent and Gregory seemed to agree with him. Draco sure as hell wasn't going to let others know that he didn't really catch her last name nor can he pronounce it.

_Ha! _Michelle laughed to herself. _Me? Seduce someone? Oh that is a hilarious thought._  
The truth is Michelle really hadn't found anyone to like quite yet, she already did have her first crush. But after that, nothing at all really. Simone had tried to get Michelle to notice a guy; she would insist that secretly Michelle thought they were at least good looking. Michelle just didn't care.

On the way to class Simone suggested that it would be a good idea to apologize on the way to class.

"That way, we'll be able to talk to each other on the way to class and after class." Simone smiled.

"Brilliant thinking!" Hermione exclaimed the two were becoming best friends already.

The two linked arms and walked to class while Harry and Ron walked closely behind.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood." Draco spat, Hermione chose to completely ignore him.

"Michelle, we all want to apologize for a behavior earlier." Simone smiled.

"Come on Potter, your majesty, go on and apologize!" Draco laughed

"Yeah, apologize." Vincent added.

"Split it up children." Minerva McGonagal angrily said. She had seen stuff like this happen too many times in the past 6 years. Draco gave his usual cocky grin white Harry gave him the usual glare.

"I'm really happy that you guys came." Michelle smiled, yeah she was kinda pissed that they turned on her momentarily but that was now the past. She finally understood that Draco was a bit foul and she could see why they didn't say nice things about Slytherin. But that didn't mean they had to insult the whole house while they were at it. Michelle was still going to stay friends with Draco&Co, she really didn't want to make any enemies in her house.

* * *

A/N: How was it? **Review please!!**


End file.
